Manual of Justice
by Lord Gyarados
Summary: Inigo finds his friend practicing his grandstanding. Hilarity ensues. A one-shot that copy-pastes Inigo and Owain's B-support, based off my first playthrough of Awakening.


**Manual of Justice**

 _A one-shot that derives from Inigo and Owain's B-support, something I found funny as I paired them up immediately after getting Inigo and Morgan to A-level support._

 _I don't own Fire Emblem or its characters, blah blah blah. Your shipping preferences are irrelevant to my opinions._

* * *

"Eliwood's...RAAAAAAAAAAGE!" A strangled cry rose from the back of the armory. The sound reached the ear of a certain young gray-haired man, who sighed and stepped inside.

"Oh, look. The little boy is playing with his dolls again," Inigo said with a deadpan expression, looking at his friend (and sometimes liability) Owain, who quickly jumped out of his "heroic" pose.

The blonde scowled, tossing aside what looked like a small journal, and said, "Do you see a doll here? No, you don't! That's 'cause this is serious business. I'm honing my psyche so I can grapple with nefarious beasts of the night."

Inigo smirked. "Well, at least you'll be grappling with something tonight," he winked with implications the other boy instantly recognized with immense chagrin.

"Oh, real mature. Now is there a point to this visit, or are you just— H-HEY! Don't read that!" Owain yelled as Inigo scooped up the booklet on the ground.

The young mercenary flipped through the pages, chuckling at what he saw. "...Is this your diary? It's filled with bad drawings of heroes and their weapons."

Owain threw out his hands in a desperate attempt to seize the booklet. "Don't! The Manual of Justice is more than your mortal eyes can handle!"

Inigo leapt out of Owain's reach and laughed condescendingly. "Oh, that's just adorable! You even named the book and everything! Now let's see what we've got..." he peered at the contents.

" 'Page 1: Owain. When danger nears, his sword hand twitches and his eyes turn red.' ...Oh, come now. Really?"

"Give it baaaaaaaaaaaack!" Owain cried out, lunging forward.

Inigo sidestepped and continued reading, " 'Every ally hurt within a hundred paces adds a power multiplier... At +5, a special move is unlocked that can fell the enemy boss in one hit.' " he paused, trying and failing to keep a neutral expression. "Well, that IS impressive! I'm surprised you even need us around, frankly."

Owain sobbed, "Why are you doing this to me? We're supposed to be allies!"

"Let's jump around here, shall we? Hmm... How about... 'Page 15: The Awesome Catalogue of Ultimate Techniques!' The Axe of Dorcas... The Laguz Leap... Oh, you drew flames around this name! Does that affect the pronunciation?"

The blonde crumpled on the ground, completely devastated. "Either stop reading or just stick a sword in me and be done with it," he mumbled.

Inigo stopped joking then, realizing with a stab of guilt that he went too far. He softened his gaze. "Oh, please. You're overreacting. Besides, genius of this ilk must be shared. I'll say this: your bizarre fantasy world is certainly...robust." He knelt and placed a hand on Owain's shoulder. "You go all out on everything, Owain. And in a way, I respect that."

Owain sniffled and wiped his nose. "...R-really? This isn't just a way for you to make fun of me again?" He suddenly stood up, mad fire dancing in his eyes. "Heh heh. Maybe there's hope for you yet."

"Yeah, see? Like this right here... 'Page 27: Weapon Names—D through F.' What's that about?"

Owain awkwardly glanced to the side. "Well, um... I guess it's kind of a mental-warfare type of thing. A sword is just a sword, you know? But a sword with a name is an ally! So I came up with lots of possible names in case someone ever needs a suggestion."

Inigo tilted his head in surprise. "See? That's actually interesting."

"Are you sure you're not still making fun of me?"

"No, it really is interesting. ...A little bit. Not a lot," Inigo partially conceded.

Owain grinned from ear to ear with excitement. "Really?! Awesome! Wait right there! I'll get you a quill and paper, and we can get started right away!"

Inigo frowned. "Get me...started? Um..."

"Oh, and cancel your dinner plans, because this is gonna take a while. But spending weeks on minutia is half the fun, right? Ha ha ha!" Owain cackled as he rushed out of the armory, leaving behind a confused Inigo still holding the Manual of Justice.

Something clicked in Inigo's head, and he chased after his friend, yelling, "Wait! Owain! I never..." The myrmidon had disappeared from sight. Inigo groaned. "What have I gotten myself into now?"

* * *

 **TWO DAYS LATER, YLISSTOL CASTLE GROUNDS**

A blonde-haired girl grabbed Inigo's collar and slammed him onto a wall, staring coldly into his eyes. Owain lay prostrate a few yards away, his clothes smoking from their owner's recent electrocution.

"So," Morgan said emotionlessly, "You missed our date because you were nicknaming weapons with my brother. Is that correct?"

Inigo gulped as the girl's hands tightened their grip. As the smell of ozone and burning hair filled the air, two people bickered from their hiding spot in the bushes.

"Heh, that'll teach those two to behave for a while. Looks like future me taught his daughter well, huh?" Robin said with a smirk.

Lissa slapped the tactician's shoulder. "Robin, what the heck? Don't you think Morgan should vent in a way that doesn't involve shocking her brother and boyfriend senseless with a Thunder tome?" she angrily whispered, glancing back at the violence underway.

Robin sighed. "Sorry. I'll talk to the kids later about this, and get Stahl and Olivia to see to Inigo. If there's anything left of him," he winced as the electric glow intensified along with the volume of Inigo's screams. "Should we go out and stop her?"

The Ylissean princess shrugged. "Five more minutes. We'll jump in when he stops convulsing."

"That's fine, I guess- wait, did you say 'when?' What exactly did you do to me on that day I can't remember anything about?"

"Hey, it's your fault for peeping!"


End file.
